Painted on my Heart
by Roweena5000
Summary: Their young, forbidden love is torn apart when Atem's parents find out. Five years is a long time, can they find their way back to love? Puzzleshipping AU


**A/N: **My first chaptered story. Not yet sure on how many chapters there will be, time will tell. This story is AU, Puzzleshipping (shonen-ai, boys love etc.) Title borrowed from the song _Painted on my Heart _by _ The Cult. _This song is also the main inspiration for this story.

**Beta: **Many thanks to Shamise!

**Updates: **Will try to keep them somewhat regular, although they will be some time apart.

**Warnings: **Male/male relationship. Abusive parents, mostly language and nothing graphic. Future chapters will contain sexual themes. Fluff, cheesiness and angst.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

The sun shone brightly down on the town, finding its way through the windows of the mansion-like house in Domino's fancier part were two teenage boys were sound asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Two pairs of near identical hair dues could be seen sticking up from under the covers, a pointy black tipped in crimson with blonde bangs, however one of the boys had lightning shaped strands of blonde shooting through the black where the other had none.

Anyone who saw the two together assumed them to be brothers, and also good friends seeing as they spent so much time together. However, Atem Mahdi and Yugi Mutou were not related, and much more than friends.

The sunlight slowly woke Atem up. He rubbed his eyes before looking down at the still sleeping Yugi with a smile. It was a rare moment when they could actually wake up together like this without either him having to sneak back home or Yugi out Atem's window.

He sighed when he thought of his parent's reaction to when he had told them he was gay. It was three years ago now, but he could never forget. The look of disgust in their eyes, the long forced stays at a psychiatric clinic, his parents trying to 'cure' him, as they called it. They had dragged him around to a countless number of therapists, all of them explaining to his parents that their son was gay and that it was not a disease, until they found that one who said he could cure their son. Atem shuddered at the memory.

Eventually he had gone along with his parents' wishes and told them he had been 'cured', just so that he would no longer be forced to all the different kinds of treatment. He had even dated a few girls since then, none of the relationships had lasted very long of course, but at least he was left alone.

Six months ago everything had changed. His family moved to the city of Domino, he started a new school, and there he met Yugi.

_The school bell rang and in seconds, the hallways were emptied of students, all except for one. _

_Atem cursed over the person he'd asked for directions to his class room, the jerk had obviously given him false directions, and now he was lost. _

_He looked at the number of the hallway he was in, 25. The paper in his hand said he was to have first class in hallway 37, and he had no idea on how to get there. Muttering to himself about all the nasty things he would do to the student who sent him on this goose chase he turned round a corner, so caught up in his thoughts that he never heard the sound of running feet._

_Suddenly he found himself lying on his back, something heavy on top of him._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going!" he glared up at the person above him, ready to scold whomever thoroughly. He gasped when his eyes met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, they were a purplish blue and shining like jewels. They looked straight into his own eyes, for what seemed like eternity. Atem found himself wanting to kiss the owner of those eyes. Suddenly the boy atop him, he was sure it was a boy even if he wasn't entirely sure how, sprung back to life._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked while scurrying off of him, a bright blush covering the cheeks of the otherwise pale boy now sitting beside him. _

_Atem didn't answer; he was too caught up in the sight before him. The boy looked so much like himself and at the same time not, his pale skin and rounded face giving him an almost angelic look, he was short, tiny even, however Atem could see strength in his eyes. This boy was not at all as frail as he seemed._

_Yugi watched in awe at the boy in front of him, who was still lying on his back. He was amazed at the fact they were so much alike, though this boy had tan skin and a sharper face, he also seemed to be a bit taller, and those eyes... Never before had he seen eyes like those._

_When the other didn't answer him he got worried, maybe the boy had hit his head in the fall? He waved a hand in front of the other's face._

"_Um... hello? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"_

_The boy on the floor blinked, as if he had just woken up and a smile spread across his face before he sat up and looked straight into Yugi's eyes once more._

"_Yes, little one, I hear you, and no, I'm not hurt." _

"_Little one?" he asked, raising a brow but returning the smile just the same._

"_It seemed fitting." The boy grinned and shrugged his shoulders "What's your name little one?" _

_Yugi felt his cheeks heat up from being teased and, in an attempt to hide it, got to his feet and reached his hand out to help the other boy up._

_"It's Y-Yugi... what's yours?"_

_"I'm Atem... nice to meet you Yugi."_

_They smiled at each other, and if they held on to each other's hands a little longer than actually needed, neither Yugi nor Atem minded._

Ever since that day they had been inseparable, and what started as friendship soon became more, his parents none the wiser.

Atem let his thoughts about parents and secrets go, he was just going to enjoy this morning with his aibou.

He gazed over Yugi's face, long sooty lashes brushing against his pale cheeks, hiding those amazing eyes, lips slightly parted as he breathed. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Yugi's, his favorite way of waking him up.

"You call that a kiss?" Yugi mumbled, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled closer to Atem's chest.

"Good morning to you too, love." Atem chuckled slightly, running his hands through Yugi's hair.

Yugi raised his head to look at his boyfriend. Even though it had only been six months since they first met, he loved this young man with a passion he never thought possible.

"I'll tell you if it is when you've kissed me properly." he said, the challenge evident in his voice.

Atem smirked, after all he never turned down a challenge.

"As you wish, little one."

He slowly leaned in, connecting their lips almost hesitantly, tasting the other's lips as if for the very first time, savoring the taste. When Yugi kissed him back he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue caress the bottom lip lovingly, asking for entrance. Yugi granted it and he slowly mapped out the moist cavern before ending the kiss as he had started it, slowly and gentle. Yugi sighed in content.

"It's a very good morning indeed."

Atem chuckled. "I'm very glad you see it that way Aibou."

Yugi giggled, he had yet to figure out exactly why Atem had taking a liking to the Japanese word for 'partner'.

"I imagined you would be."

Looking into each other's eyes, seeing the cheerful spark in the other's eyes made them both burst into laughter. The joyful sound filled the room with their happiness, making the sun shining through the window seem even brighter.

Suddenly the door flew open and the strict voice of a woman effectively silenced the two.

"Atem Mahdi, why are you still in bed? Just because your father and I are out of town there is no excuse for you to be laz..." Alana Mahdi froze mid-sentence as she spied the other person in her son's bed. The other _boy _in her son's bed. Her eyes widened when her thoughts caught up with the scene before her, and she screamed for her husband.

"Hakim! Hakim, come quick!"

Atem watched as in slow motion how his father came running into the room, all he could think was; _no, no, no! _They would take Yugi from him; he knew that for a fact. His parents would take away the one person he loved more than anything!

"What is it Alana?" Hakim Mahdi looked worriedly at his horrified wife. She only pointed at the bed where the two boys now sat, holding each other tightly.

Yugi flinched when he saw Mr. Mahdi's expression go from worried to furious as he turned his gaze towards them and took in the scene. He held Atem even tighter as the other began shaking, he knew all about Atem's parents and the events transpired three years ago, still he never could have imagined the Mahdis would react this way upon finding out about their son's relationship. His own parents were fine with him being gay after all.

"What the hell is this about Atem?" his father roared, his face turning red with anger. His mother was still staring in shock. "And _what _is that?" he continued, pointing at Yugi.

When hearing his father's last words, Atem broke free of his shock, anger filling him with the way how Yugi was treated, like something worse than vermin.

"This is Yugi, my boyfriend!" he shouted back.

"Your _what_?"

"You heard me, we're in love and there isn't anything you can do about that!"

"In love? No, no, no, but you are cured." his mother whined.

"You can't _cure _me! Don't you understand? I _love _him!" Atem pleaded tears of anger and hurt running down his cheeks. He felt Yugi's arms around him tighten even more and held on so hard he nearly crushed the smaller boy in his arms. He felt Yugi's tears soaking his shirt. _Why is this happening? They weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow! _

"You've been brainwashed by that _thing _you think you love. I will hear nothing more of it!" Hakim's voice was cold and final, and he stalked up to the bed and took a firm grip on Yugi's arm. "I want this out of my house right this instant!" he stated and started pulling Yugi off the bed.

"No! Don't touch me!" Yugi screamed, holding on to Atem for dear life, "Atem, help me!"

Atem clung to Yugi with all his power but it was to no use, his father was too strong. "Yugi! No! Let him go! You're hurting him!" He leapt off the bed to try to pull Yugi from his father's grip only to be pushed back down, falling onto his back.

"You stay here. I'm not done with you!"

Atem watched in horror as his father dragged a struggling Yugi out of the room and down the stairs. He tried getting up once more only to be stopped by his mother this time. She slapped him across the face.

"How dare you do this to us? After all that we've done for you?" she screamed in anger.

"Done for me? If you mean those years in and out of psychiatrists clinics then you've done nothing!" he cried, "Why can't you accept me for who I am?"

He was silenced by another slap

"Not another word from you." she said before leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

His mother's cold voice hurt more than he wanted to admit. He sank back down on the bed, beaten, hiding his face in the pillow, which still smelled of Yugi. From a distant, he heard his father yelling,

"If I ever see you here again I'll call the police!"

The loud bang of the front door closing shut let his tears run freely, and he sobbed into the pillow.

"Yugi, what have I done? This is all my fault!"

He should never have suggested they spent the night in his parents' house, if he hadn't none of this would have happened.

"Please forgive me." he whispered to the now cold and empty room. He felt as if he never would be warm again.

* * *

><p>Yugi hung up the phone with a deep sigh of despair. It had been Ryou's voice telling him that he had seen the Mahdis leave town with a moving truck following their car.<p>

Atem hadn't returned to school, nor had he written or called, and none of his own attempts to call Atem had been successful. Yugi knew it was not Atem's fault, still he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the fact that Atem had not tried harder, he just couldn't have 'cause he was sure that if Atem had he would have succeeded. He just knew. Atem could do anything, of that he was sure.

It had been six days since he had been kicked out by Atem's father, and the thought of Atem not even being in the same town any more tore at his heart.

It would not be for long though, they had talked about it many times, when Atem turned eighteen, only months away now, he would move out of his parent's house so that they could be together. He would simply have to wait for Atem to come back.

Taking his calendar down from the wall Yugi turned up the page of July, he looked at the circle marking Atem's birthday and began numbering the days until he would return.

* * *

><p>The blue SUV parked in front of a building he recognized all too well, seeing the red brick walls of the psychiatric clinic made Atem panic, he leapt out of the car and started running, only to be caught by Hakim.<p>

"Oh no, you don't!" he barked, a firm grip around Atem's arm. "You will stay here until you're properly cured this time!"

"There is no cure!" Atem shouted back. "You can't change who I am! I won't let you!"

His head fell to the side as his father slapped him across the face, he could feel the bruise forming already.

"Let go of me!" he cried, "I don't want this!"

"Mr. Mahdi, is that really necessary?" a woman's voice asked calmly.

Atem turned his head towards the voice. She stood on the stairs of the clinic; her long blonde hair hung down and partially covered a pair of violet eyes, which, at the moment, sparkled with disapproval.

Hakim Mahdi frowned as he turned to address whoever dared to interfere. He eyed the woman over, noticing her white robe over a purple dress and the notepad in her left hand.

"And you are?" he spat out, still holding Atem's arm in an iron grip.

"I'm Mai Kujaku, and whatever the boy's problems are, beating him is not going to help." she stated coldly.

Atem's father recognized the name as the owner of the private clinic, one of the best in the country, and the only one where he'd found a therapist willing to cure his son. Mai Kujaku was also known as a brilliant therapist, he was not too glad to have been caught in such a compromising situation by the very person who decided which patients to treat.

"Ms. Kujaku, with all due respect, I can't see how it's any of your concern how I raise my son." he said in a superior tone.

"Perhaps not. However, if your son is going to be admitted to my clinic you will do as I say. I tolerate none of my patients to be beaten, no matter why or by who." her voice was still cold and clearly stated not to defy her again.

Hakim grunted and reluctantly let go of Atem's arm with a warning for him to not try to do anything else.

Atem rubbed his arm and looked back at the woman named Mai. He couldn't remember her from last time he was here. Three years ago, his therapist had been that awful Dr. Pegasus, he very much hoped to not be seeing the man again. Pegasus hadn't been the slightest bit interested in helping his patient, too busy sucking up to his wealthy parents. If anything, he had made Atem's situation worse, making him a guinea pig for whatever new treatment he came up with.

"Ah, Mr. Mahdi, nice to meet you again." Atem's heart sank and he turned his head in the direction of the all too familiar voice. Pegasus was still here.

"Dr. Pegasus, if the circumstances were better I'd agree." Hakim muttered as they shook hands.

"I see you brought young Atem back to us." Pegasus said with his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Since he's already familiar to the case Dr. Pegasus will be your therapist while you stay in our care." Mai said to Atem before addressing said doctor "I trust you to take good care of the patient Pegasus, and Mr. Mahdi, remember what I've said." Mai fixed Hakim with her icy purple eyes before turning her back to them and walking inside the clinic.

"So Mr. Mahdi, what seems to be troubling your son this time?" Pegasus asked with mock concern, leading the way into the clinic.

"You should know." Hakim huffed, dragging Atem along with him. "Since you obviously didn't do a proper job last time."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

Hakim glared at him.

"You told me he was cured, yet last week I found him in bed with some boy he claims to love!" he snarled.

Pegasus frowned at the obvious accusation.

"I assure you that when Atem left the clinic he was perfectly fine!"

"Just make sure he stays like that this time!" Hakim hissed through gritted teeth.

"I can assure you..."

Atem didn't really want to hear any more of his father's mad talk, instead he thought about Yugi. _I hope you are well, beloved. They can't lock me up here forever, I'll be 18 in three months, and I'll come back to you then. _

Regardless how much he wanted to stay in the dream that was Yugi, something that Pegasus said broke through his thoughts and made him return to reality.

"...will take a long time to deal with your son's problem, I'm not sure there is enough time."

They were now standing in what seemed to be said shrinks office, a quick look around confirmed his suspicions. Light grey walls, beige carpet, a desk, a couch and a half dead plant in the corner, a typical looking office for a shrink Atem thought. After all, he had been in a few before.

"What do you mean not enough time! He's staying 'till he's cured!" Hakim snarled.

"Seeing as he's almost eighteen, we can't keep patients against their will once they're of legal age. However there is a solution to that..." Pegasus smirked.

"What would you suggest?"

Atem could see the calculating expression on his father's face, and his heart sank when Pegasus continued.

"There are ways of working around the age problem, for example if Atem should show signs of insanity or acting suicidal. That way you could have him admitted for as long time it would take to cure him."

Atem snapped his head up, suddenly terrified.

"What? No, you can't do that! I'm not crazy!" he shouted.

Hakim once again took a grip on Atem's arm.

"Shut up!" he snarled before turning to Pegasus. "Just how would we do that?"

"Oh, a few sessions of therapy, the right medication and some well written diagnosis is all that is needed." Pegasus glanced at Atem before looking back at Hakim. "Of course, that kind of paperwork is expensive."

"How much?" Hakim reached for his checkbook.

"10 000$ should cover it, for now."

Hakim glared while handing him the check. "Just make sure it works! And what about that Kujaku woman? She's far too nosy, she should just mind her own business!"

"I wouldn't worry over the _dear_ Ms. Kujaku. I'm very good at what I do." Pegasus pocketed the check before picking up a file and starting to flip through it.

"Now to find your son a fitting room."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Atem yelled, the fear giving way for his growing anger. He must stop his father's plans, if he didn't he'd never be allowed to leave the clinic, cause there was no way in hell he'd ever give up Yugi.

"I am not going to stay here! I won't let you do this!"

And with that, he yanked free of his father's hold and darted through the door, running for all that he was worth. If he didn't get out of here now he was sure his father's plans would succeed. He heard the alarm ringing and picked up his pace, if only he could reach the doors.

He ran pass a nurse in the otherwise empty corridor and turning to the left he finally saw the doors, only a few meters away. Unfortunately, the entrance hall was all but empty, and he zigzagged his way through it, dodging staff, visitors and the odd patient. From the corner of his eye he could see what appeared to be guards coming at him. Only mere inches away from reaching the doors, he felt strong arms grabbing around his waist. _No! I'm so close! _

"No! Let me go! They're going to lock me up here forever, please help me!" he screamed desperately, kicking and squirming, trying to get away from the firm grip. He heard the guard grunt when he got a hit in.

"Calm down kid, there's no need for this." The voice was calm and assuring, but Atem didn't want to listen to it, all he could think of was Yugi.

"But there's nothing wrong with me! Let go!" he kept struggling and got another hit in.

Nurses and more guards were running to the scene, calming patients and visitors while keeping an eye on the struggling two.

"Then you'll be released in no time. Now calm down or we'll have to sedate you."

Atem didn't listen, his only thought was to get out, if he didn't he would never see Yugi again.

"I must get out! I can't leave Yugi!"

Suddenly he felt pain shooting through his arm and seconds later, he began feeling dizzy, his voice growing weaker by the word.

"What's happening? No, can't fall asleep, must get out. Must find Yugi... Must... Yugi..." _Yugi..._

"Whew, not a moment too soon." The brown eyed guard sighed as he felt Atem go limp in his arms "I'm not sure how much longer I could have held him."

The nurse still holding a syringe sighed when the guard laid the boy down on a gurney, brought by another nurse.

"Poor kid, I really don't like it when I have to sedate a patient." Her green eyes shone with empathy and she gently stroke a stray bang from the boy's face.

They both turned around when they heard the sound of running feet, a breathless Pegasus appearing from the same corridor Atem had, Hakim following right behind him.

"Dr. Pegasus, I take it this is a patient of yours?" the nurse said.

"Yes, yes he is. Thank goodness you were able to stop him nurse Mana, I fear that he would have hurt himself if he'd gotten away." Pegasus said with played concern. "This is his father, I'm sure he's grateful as well."

Hakim quickly picked up on his cue. "Yes, I was so worried, thank you all."

"Let's move young Atem to his room so he can be more comfortable when he wakes up." Pegasus said before turning back to Hakim, "Mr. Mahdi, I'll have those papers for you shortly."

Hakim hid a smirk before following Pegasus back to his office.

Mana and Mahad exchanged a glance before Mana followed the other nurses who had begun wheeling Atem out of the lobby. They both knew that Pegasus first interest wasn't always the wellbeing of his patients, and nothing needed to be said between them in the matter, it was best to keep an eye on this kid.


End file.
